Can I Trust You?
by Pop T
Summary: Galinda invites Elphaba to a party and things go wrong. Can't say too much else without giving things away. Fiyeraba and Gloq.
1. Can I Trust You?

**Yeah, it's a new story. I have been trying hard to get an idea for my other two stories for a second chapter but it always escapes me when I sit down to type it out. So I've been struck with another idea. It's not like my past two stories. This one is Fiyeraba and Gloq. I have used the basic concept of a scene from Ten Things I Hate About You so the idea isn't mine but it is. In a way I guess... Anyway, unlike the other two stories that were just spur of the moment writings this one is actually going somewhere! It's a miracle! So now that I have done my ramblings I will let you read the story now. Please tell me what you think of the story by just pressing the little button at the button that says Review!**

_**Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings.**_

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed as she walked into the room. Elphaba looked up and immediately regretted her decision. Galinda was looking at her with her "puppy dog" look. She wanted something. What, she wasn't quite sure just yet but what ever it was she didn't want to be included in anything that Galinda was so desperate to use the look.

"No," Elphaba replied smoothly as she returned her gaze to the book that had previously caught her attention. Galinda stopped on her way to sit down next to Elphaba and frowned.

"How did you know I was going to ask you something? I didn't even ask you yet!"

"So you were going to ask me something. The answer still stands," Elphaba said smirking behind the cover of her book. Galinda pouted before moving over to her bed and jumping onto it with a soft "thump." The two roommates were silent for a while. The silence was neither awkward nor comfortable, but somewhere in between. In fact the silence probably wouldn't have been broken if Galinda hadn't moved to and opened her wardrobe, resulting in a massive shoe slide of a pile of shoes she had carelessly thrown inside that morning. Elphaba looked up to see the blond on the floor covered in her own shoes. She chuckled at the sight of her roommate buried beneath her own shoes. "I always told you that you have too many shoes," Elphaba said grinning as Galinda stood up from the pile. She blushed before sitting at the end of Elphaba's bed. Elphaba was leaned against the headboard in her usual jack knifed position; the book she had been reading earlier was placed in her lap.

"Elphaba you need to get ready if you're going to be joining me at the party this evening," Galinda said smiling as Elphaba's smile fell from her face.

"I never said I was going to a party. In fact, I don't even remember you asking me to go to said party." Elphaba said taking off her reading glasses for the time being.

"Well, you didn't let me ask and you laughed at me when I had a… wardrobe malfunction so you will be attending the party as a 'I'm sorry for laughing at poor Galinda,' gift," Galinda said jumping up from the bed and moving to Elphaba's wardrobe. She opened the door and saw the few frocks that Elphaba owned. The shapeless pieces of fabric were basically all the frocks were, all in an assortment of blues, blacks, and other dark colors. Elphaba watched the Galinda moved the frocks around. "And I'll be choosing your wardrobe for the night," she added pulling Elphaba up off her bed.

"I still never agreed to this-"

"And this is me not caring!" Galinda said pointing toward the bathroom. Elphaba frowned. When had Galinda ever wanted her to go to a party? The last time she had listened to her blond roommate, it had been for a cruel joke. What if she was only doing this for laughs again?

"How can I trust you?" Elphaba asked softly, not moving from her spot in front of the bathroom door.

Galinda's sapphire eyes softened before placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "We're friends now Elphie. If you can't trust that then-"

"Well you're not exactly on the top ten list people I trust the most!" Elphaba shouted suddenly. The hurt in her chocolate brown eyes that had remained hidden was now in full view, yet her face remained emotionless. Galinda sighed, knowing she had deserved that one.

"Elphaba, I would never hurt you again. We're friends now, please believe me. I know you have no reason to trust me after last time. I want to make it up to you. No jokes, no pranks, no name calling. I just want to enjoy yours and Fiyero's company tonight at the party. Please, I'll pick your dress and everything." Galinda pleaded softly not looking at Elphaba's hurt eyes.

Elphaba sighed. She wanted to trust Galinda. She was the only friend that she had ever had before. Still, it was going to be hard for her to trust Galinda completely. This was a step. It might have been a big one, or it might have been a small one but it was a step nonetheless. A step she was willing to take. "Fine," she muttered as she opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her, not bothering to lock it. Behind the shut door she could hear Galinda squeal in excitement. For a few minutes she could hear the sounds of Galinda scurrying about the room. A few clock-ticks later the door opened with Galinda holding a dress and a pair of boots she had never seen before in her life. The dress was black, like most of her own were, but this one was brand new. The top section of the dress was strangely simple. It had long sleeves that had the slightest poof at the place where one would stick their arms into. The front of the dress had small buttons from the mid-section all the way up to the neck. The skirt was simply long black fabric that would end above her ankles by a few inches. The boots were black like the dress and rather dressy for her style but still the kind that were durable. "Where…where did that come from?" she questioned softly staring in awe at the dress.

"I bought it on one of my shopping trips around Shiz. I'm not that sure if it's the proper size but-"Galinda was cut off by Elphaba wrapping her arms tightly around her in an embrace. "I assume you like it?" Galinda asked smiling as she handed the dress over to her roommate. Elphaba seemed hesitant to take the dress from Galinda but soon seemed to get over her hesitance and took the dress, gently putting it over one arm.

"I love it," Elphaba whispered as she fingered the buttons on the front of the dress.

"Well I'll let you and your new love get changed. I'll be waiting for you in the room," Galinda said smiling as she shut the door behind Elphaba. Elphaba looked up from her reverie as she realized that she was alone once again. She sighed as she quickly changed into her new dress and boots. As she slipped on the dress, her braid managed to come out of its leather strap. She sighed not noticing the piece of material fall to the ground. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror and shook her head. The dress fit her perfectly as did the shoes.

As she came out of the bathroom, her hair fell completely from its braided form and lay flat against her back as if she was wearing a cape. Galinda had changed while Elphaba had and was now wearing a sky blue dress that was very similar to the one she had worn to the Ozdust. Her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail on the top of her head held with a sky blue ribbon that had been tied in a bow. A clip kept her unruly bangs looking decent. It was odd to see Galinda with her hair up, but it made her appear child like. Finally, Galinda turned away from her vanity to notice Elphaba looking at her smiling. Galinda gasped as she noticed Elphaba's hair out of its braid. "What? It's as if you've seen a ghost Galinda," Elphaba muttered blushing slightly at the reaction.

"Elphie… your hair," Galinda whispered walking behind the taller girl. She gently moved the long locks of black hair onto her shoulders. Her hair was slightly curled from the braid it had been trapped in all day. Of course, she had seen Elphaba with her hair down after the Ozdust, but other than that, she had failed to get her to actually wear it like that. After the incident at the Ozdust she hadn't even allowed Galinda to see her hair down at all. It seemed as if each time she got home it was still up and on those days she would go to sleep after Galinda had and take out her hair then. In the morning when she awoke, Elphaba was already out and about, her long locks tied up in the restraining braid. "There, now we're all ready to go," Galinda said grabbing a white purse and slipping it on her dainty wrist. Elphaba frowned but said nothing as they turned out all of the lights and locked the doors behind them. "You need to wear your hair like that more often," Galinda said as the door shut behind them. They were on their way to the second biggest party of the year.


	2. Which Way to the Pary?

**This chapter was actually supposed to be longer, but I don't have the time to lengthen it at the moment. I hope this is a decent enough length and that you all enjoy it. It'll be a while before I can work on the next chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed! **

_**Disclaimer:**__**Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings.**_

"So… whose party are we going to?" Elphaba questioned as the two girls walked in the direction of the Ozdust.

"Master Coryn's party I believe," Galinda replied, noticing the look of confusion on Elphaba's green features. "He's a student from Munchkinland. Apparently, he and Pfannee are going out. He's a year older than us in his sophomore year I think. I wouldn't be invited without Pfannee's help so please try not to snap at her unless she deserves it," she added looking over at Elphaba who looked satisfied by the answer. Elphaba nodded continuing on their way. It was strange how the two were friends yet had nothing to talk about at the moment.

"So we'll be the only other freshman there right?" Elphaba asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them for a few clock-ticks.

"No I don't think. If Pfannee invited more, then it was probably all of the people who hang around me. You know Fiyero, Shenshen, Milla those sorts," Galinda said smiling as they reached their destination. Galinda squealed in excitement and swiftly took a hold of Elphaba's hand in case she had the sudden urge to run away unnoticed. She would stay close by Elphaba unless Elphaba wandered away from her. That was her number one rule for the night… well, besides having fun with her best friend.

Upon entering the Ozdust, Elphaba tensed as she noticed the stares coming her way. Like always, she attempted to ignore them and looked over at Galinda who was smiling broadly as if she had the biggest reason to be the happiest person in Oz. "Galinda, I think I should be leaving now. It's been lots of fun and-"

"You will not be leaving because you have just entered the party. At least stay a minimum of an hour. All I ask is that you stay that long. If you want to leave after that, be my guest, but try to last an hour Elphie," Galinda pleaded looking up at the taller girl with big blue eyes. Elphaba sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes as the blond jumped up and down in a sort of victory dance.

"Galinda! What is she doing here?" A voice from the crowd asked haughtily. Galinda and Elphaba turned to face Shenshen looking down on them (if only figuratively seeing as she was about three inches shorter than Elphaba) with a smug look on her face.

"Well, look who it is, it's the bitch of Shiz!" Elphaba muttered softly as Galinda glared at her, a slight hint of amusement in her eyes.

Shenshen seemed unaware of Elphaba's musings and looked over at Galinda seemingly expecting an answer. "I invited her of course. Do you have a problem with that?" Galinda said, smiling sweetly. "Of course if she's not welcome then I can just… leave and never come back. I'm sure Fiyero would follow and about, oh the rest of the freshman class would too I would think. Is that about right Shenshen or am I just a little off?"

"No, I'm afraid you're not," Shenshen muttered glancing over at Elphaba before smiling the sweetest smile she could. The smile more resembled a grimace one might have after tasting something bitter. Galinda smiled, laughing the little skirmish off. Shenshen joined her in the forced laughter before glancing over at Elphaba and turning away. "Have a nice time Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba," Shenshen said darkly before walking off into the crowd of people. Elphaba looked over at the two girls before grinning widely.

"What did I tell you about snapping at Shenshen?" Elphaba asked smiling for the first time she had entered the party.

"She deserved it," Galinda replied simply as she dusted off her dress. Elphaba scoffed as she followed the blond into the party.

It had been approximately forty-five minutes since the two friends had entered the party. Elphaba, to her own dismay, was actually enjoying herself. She had been by Galinda's side all night long. They had danced for a while to the strange new type of music that was more upbeat than the traditional things she had listened to as a child. Of course, as a child, she had rarely even listened to music. The only time in her childhood she remembered listening to music was when her father gave her dance lessons. It had been more of a forced thing on her father's part. The only real reason he even touched her, ever, was for those dancing lessons. It was some sort of unwritten rule that all daughters of the Governor of Munchkinland must know how to dance, in her case, the waltz. Nessa couldn't be a part of that rule so he had settled for her.

Galinda was having fun also. She was teaching Elphie the new dance moves that everyone around them was doing. She had yet to find Fiyero, but she had run into a few people who had seen the Winkie prince at the party so she still had hope yet of finding him. Elphie picked up on the moves quickly, and soon she was dancing with the rest of them. She actually looked normal for once. If it hadn't been for the green skin she would've fit right into the college party. As fate would have it though, things wouldn't be perfect for long.

"Come on Elphie, let's go get some drinks," Galinda said pulling Elphie away from the dance floor. Elphaba looked up, her cheeks were flushed a darker green from all of the dancing. She followed Galinda off to the side where there was punch and other drinks. Galinda quickly poured Elphaba a glass of punch and gave it to her. Elphaba accepted the drink and quickly took a sip of it. Galinda was pouring herself a drink when she saw Elphaba spit the punch out. Galinda jumped back surprised by Elphaba's reaction to the drink. Elphaba smiled grimly. "The punch is spiked," she explained simply rubbing the remains of the substance off her lips. Galinda nodded quickly putting her own cup back into the bowl.

"How did you know?" Galinda said moving Elphie away from the mess. It was barely noticeable in the dimly lit room, but it was better safe than sorry.

"I've tasted my fair share of alcohol. That was very strong Munchkinland Ale in that punch. Its taste is revolting in my personal opinion. Not even the punch could cover up its flavor," Elphaba explained smiling slightly as Galinda's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Why, might I ask, have you even tasted Munchkinland Ale? And if you've tasted your fair share of alcohol then what is your favorite alcoholic beverage?" Galinda asked shocked at this new piece of information about her emerald friend.

"You may not ask, but since you have I will give a reasonable answer. There are just some things about me that you will never know Miss Galinda," Elphaba said smiling as Galinda's reaction to the half answer she had given her. "If you must know, I favor red wine," she added before turning around. When she did, she noticed a man about the same height as her looking at her, a malicious grin plastered to his features.

"Hello Miss Elphaba. Do you remember me?" He asked, the grin never leaving his face.

Elphaba put on a thoughtful face before replying, "No, so if you don't mind me and my friend here were going to go away now."

"Now, now don't be like that. I'm sure your father didn't raise one such as yourself to not greet an old friend," the man said moving in front of Elphaba once again. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Coryn Brocas. My father, Lord Brocas, has been close to your father for some years now. I'm sure you must remember our old play dates," Coryn said bitterly as Elphaba's face darkened.

"_Father do we have-"_

"_Yes Elphaba we have to see Lord Brocas and his son; now please stop complaining and get your sister ready!" Frexpar snapped as the small green girl went off to her sister's aid._

_It was a known fact that Coryn hated the Thropp sisters, or it was a known fact to Coryn, Elphaba, and Nessa. Every time they visited his estate in the village Elphaba was required to come to help her sister play. Quite frankly, she would've been quite capable of "playing" with that boy easier if she had swords, knives, and other sharp objects that she could throw at him. He was dreadful. He always made fun of them when father wasn't looking and when she said something about it he would ignore her. If Nessa said something, he would even dismiss it as her being tired. The bright side to that was that they always got to leave after Nessa complained._

"How could I forget? You, me, Nessa, and your dreadful dog that always managed to be 'accidentally' set loose every time we would arrive at your estate and scare us to our father. It's been a while hasn't it," Elphaba spat. Galinda stood off to the side watching the sparring match between old acquaintances.

"Well, I couldn't have been held responsible if Constance found a way to the room you were in, now can I?" He asked as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"What do you want," she said glancing over at Galinda to make sure she was a safe distance away from this abnormally tall Munchkin.

"Oh, me? Nothing really, I was just wondering where Miss Cripple might be found. Seeing as you of all people managed to get into my party there's no telling what kind of other things might've gotten in," he said. Galinda looked over at Elphaba to see her reaction was just as she had pictured it. Her hands were clenched into fists by her side and her face looked menacing in the little light of the room.

"No you wait just a clock-tick Master Coryn-"

"No, you wait. I wasn't finished. If she isn't here, then why is Master Boq here? Isn't he supposed to be going out with her or something of that nature? It would be such a scandal if Boq were to be found cheating on poor Miss Cripple, don't you agree?" Elphaba looked over at Galinda who seemed to shy away farther. "It would probably break her delicate heart to know that Boq has been somewhere without her," Coryn said watching Elphaba closely as he spoke.

"What are you trying to do Master Coryn?" Elphaba asked her voice dangerously calm for the situation. Coryn chuckled before pulling Elphaba closer to him. She gasped as he held onto her arm tightly. Galinda jumped back in surprise before quickly grabbing a hold of Elphaba's arm. In a vain attempt, she tried to pull her away from him.

"Well, since our patience seems to be wearing thin I'll make this short. My father knows things that your father has told him about you. He in turn has told me all of your family's secrets. The best one being how it's your fault your mother is dead," Coryn whispered in Elphaba's ear. Her eyes widened as he spoke and she tried getting away. His breath smelled faintly of Munchkinland Ale. He was drunk, but seemingly sober enough to terrorize her. "I'll tell you this while we're here. I think they're all right. If it hadn't been for you, I'm sure Melena would still be alive. Of course, she was probably grateful to leave Oz after having one such as you being her first born. I have a firm belief that she never did love you, and on her dying breath she regretted nothing but your birth," Coryn smirked as the two girls managed to get away from him. Galinda dragged Elphaba through the dance floor. Elphaba turned and looked back at him. It was obvious he had deeply disturbed her with his words. _'Pity, she must have really thought her mother loved her,'_ he thought cruelly before moving off to have another swig of punch.


	3. Fights, Meetings, and Drinks

**Sorry for the wait. I was stomped with family stalking me back home never giving me a moments peace. –sigh- Anyway I saw Wicked June 9th and it was Amazing! This is probably a decent size chapter for the wait. Once again, I'm sorry about that. I might not get an update up for a while because I have a choir camp starting Wednesday. Anyway, there is some Gloq-ness and Fiyeraba-ness stuff in this chapter. Finally. It's got a lil' bit of everything. Anyway, I'll stop my banterings and get on with the actual story. Oh! Also I couldn't get this working earlier on my computer so I don't know if when I actually do finish the next chapter if fanfiction will actually be working for me this time. Now I'm done.**

_**Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings. I did dream it once, but then I woke up poor and Wickedless. **_

"Elphie… Elphaba talk to me, please," Galinda pleaded as she forcefully sat the green girl down onto a chair. Elphaba had not spoken since their encounter with Coryn. At this rate of progress Galinda was going to scream at Elphaba until she snapped out of it. Unfortunately, she hadn't heard what Coryn had said to Elphie so she couldn't help unless she said something. Elphaba seemed very content with sitting still and not saying a word.

"Tell me something so I can help Elphie! Please, just say something? You are really starting to worry me!" Galinda exclaimed grabbing Elphaba's shoulders and shaking them. Elphaba looked up at Galinda, stopping her antics for the moment. Elphaba seemed… genuinely confused?

"Did she really love me?" Elphaba muttered rubbing the bridge of her nose with long, slender fingers.

"What are you talking about Elphie?" Galinda asked sitting down next to her friend. Elphaba didn't respond, well, she didn't think she responded. Elphaba had now taken up to muttering nonsense to herself instead of silence. _'I don't know which ones worse: a silent Elphie or a crazy one,'_ Galinda thought as a waiter passed by with a tray of drinks balanced on one hand. Elphaba's hand shot out to the tray and grabbed a large glass of the liquid. Before Galinda even had a chance to ask why Elphaba was willing to drink something after the last incident, she had drank the entire glass of the mysterious liquid. "What was in that glass Elphie?" Galinda asked hesitantly as Elphaba stood.

Elphaba put a hand on the chair she had been occupying just a few tick-tocks ago to steady herself. She took a moment to finish evaluating the liquid before replying, "Winkie beer I believe."

"Elphie… isn't that the strongest alcohol on the market?" Galinda asked as she watched Elphie take two more glasses.

"You want one?" Elphaba questioned, her words slurring slightly. Galinda looked at the liquid scornfully before taking the glass she had been offered and the one Elphaba was about to drink. "Hey!" Elphaba said trying to get the glass back from Galinda. Galinda passed on the glasses of beer quickly before putting her hands on her hips.

"Elphie, what ever it is that is troubling you it can be helped without drinking yourself until you forget it!" Galinda said loudly as Elphaba's face turned dark green, in either embarrassment or anger she was unsure. For a second it seemed as if Elphaba had calmed down. As suddenly as she had gotten quiet a look of rage crossed her features.

"So you think that you know everything?" Elphaba said taking a step toward Galinda, "Do you think that you know the half of what is going on? Do you think you even know me?" Elphaba said loudly, now directly in front of Galinda. Galinda cowered back beneath Elphaba as she stood over her.

"I-I was only trying to help," Galinda stuttered shrinking back even more. Elphaba looked closely at Galinda for a moment before cackling loudly.

"Well, next time you're trying to help make sure you know what it is you are tying to help the person with!" Elphaba said turning away from the blonde.

"I would be able to help if I knew what it is you were going on about! Elphie, you have to trust me. You promised that you would trust me and what are you doing now? If I knew what it was he had said I might be able to help!" Galinda shouted grabbing Elphaba's arm and turning her around to face her.

Elphaba looked at her for a second before turning around again. This time, she walked off into the crowd. Just as she was about to get out of site, Galinda swore she saw a green hand reach out for a glass of Winkie beer on a platter.

OZDUSTBALLROOM

Fiyero walked around the party, every now and then looking over at a group of people expecting to see a pink blob running towards him. Sure, technically speaking he was still dating said pink blob but honestly sometimes, she got on his nerves. She was just… too perfect. She was a great girl though, Galinda Upland. Still he couldn't seem to get the nagging feeling that she wasn't the girl he wanted. He would know seeing as he had dated _many _girls at his past schools. None of them even came close to par with Galinda.

Fiyero sighed realizing he was thinking again. It had been somewhat of an odd habit lately for him. It was either that or contemplating his opinion on Galinda's roommate. Miss Elphaba was it? Yes, that was the one. She was also an anomaly to him and the world. Her green skin only added to that stereotyped image that people assumed of her. She seemed to be the only girl at Shiz University in his grade, hell, even out of the grade that wasn't clearly infatuated with him. Being a Princess, even if it's only over the Vinkus, was every girls dream. Every girl but hers.

Fiyero quickly realized that he had wandered to the other side of the Ozdust while in his daze. He looked around in an attempt to find someone he knew and was immediately drawn to green mingling in the crowd. At first, he had thought it was a mistake. Why would Miss Elphaba be here when Miss Galinda and Miss… what was her name again? Nessa something or another wasn't. Yet there she was, in all of her green glory dancing at the Ozdust ballroom without a care in the world. A few others were dancing around her but all seemed to have had one too many drinks for the night. Even she looked as though she had been drinking. She swayed a little bit as the music slowed and he couldn't help but allow a small smile crack upon his lips. "Miss Elphaba?" he asked walking over to her as she steadied herself with her arms.

"Oh, hey Fiyero," she said her words slurred. He inhaled slightly smelling Winkie beer on her breath. He cringed as he thought about the after affects of the drink after the drinker had stopped.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, as he looked her over. Her hair was down and slightly frizzy with all of the dancing she must have been doing. It seemed she was or had been wearing something new for he could faintly smell the hint of freshly bought clothes. After all, he _was_ Galinda's boyfriend and Galinda always seemed to wear the newest of clothes everyday so it was only natural that he had come to recognize the scent.

"Not much, maybe a glass or two," Fiyero looked at her with a knowing smirk on his face, "Or three or five. I lost count," she muttered hiccupping. She covered her mouth and let out a girlish giggle that he would not expect of one such as her.

"You're drunk aren't you?" he asked once again stating the obvious. She rolled her eyes and started walking off. He quickly maneuvered himself in front of her, stopping her short of running into a table that had been set out. "I'll take that as a yes," he muttered as she used the table to lean on. Unfortunately, her hand eye coordination wasn't the best in her inebriated state. Instead of her hand touching the table, it missed completely resulting in pile of green and black on the floor, muttering curses that even he preferred not to use in times of turmoil. He sighed leaning down to pick her up off the ground.

As soon as Fiyero was on the ground attempting to help her, she ripped her hand away from his glaring up at him. "I can help myself. I'm not completely useless," she said attempting to stand on her own once again only to sway to the side and be caught by Fiyero's waiting arms. She looked at him to see him smiling and promptly rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she muttered as he steadied her into a standing position. She was about to walk off once more when she felt a hand snake its way around her waist. "What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to pull away from his grip on her.

"Well I would hate for you to still be here when the after affects of so many beers comes back to haunt you so I'm escorting you back to your dorm. Is there a problem?" Fiyero said innocently as he started walking in the general direction of the back exit to the Ozdust.

"Why should you care? It's not like you even know me!" Elphaba exclaimed not bothering to notice that he was discreetly leading her out of the party. That or she was just to drunk to even notice at all.

"I might not know you that well Miss Elphaba but you are Miss Galinda's roommate. After all, it is my duty-"

"Your duty is to be with Galinda not with me," Elphaba interrupted smirking. Fiyero frowned at this knowing that it was true but not having the pride to say it.

"Be that as it may I still hold the responsibility to help her friends. Seeing as you are one of her friends I am inclined to help you to your dorm," Fiyero said as they finally reached the door he had been looking for. He was about to open the door when Elphaba jerked out of his gentle hold that had barely been there in the first place and stood in front of the door.

"We're _not _friends. We are simply acquaintances that share a dorm. That's it. Besides Galinda has been here all night, how come you haven't found her?" Elphaba asked pointedly. Fiyero looked shocked at this piece of information but quickly turned his shock into a smile. He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of making him look like an idiot, even if she wouldn't remember anything when morning came along.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure she's gone to the dorms by now so we should really be on our way now," Fiyero said grabbing the green girls hand and opening the door, dragging her out with him. As he did this, in the faint light that came from the full moon of the night he swore he saw her cheeks darken in color.

OZDUSTBALLROOM

Boq had been searching the party for a few minutes seeing as he had just arrived. He hadn't necessarily received an invitation, but Miss Milla had mentioned it to him and that he was welcome to come if he could get away from Miss Nessarose long enough. Surprisingly that hadn't been such a hard task. She had to retire early today because the stress of school was starting to get to her leaving him free to do as he pleased.

The only reason he even came to this party was because rumor had it that Miss Galinda would be attending. It seemed after the first two seconds upon arriving at said party that Miss Galinda would never show her face here. There were drinks that were clearly spiked and probably a few of those drug dealers that Shiz was famous for, selling anything they could set on fire and smoke no doubt. It came as a surprise when he saw both Miss Galinda and Miss Elphaba sitting in two chairs. He was about to go say hello when he saw Elphaba get up and start to walk away. The music prevented him from hearing the shouting match that the two were clearly sharing but he assumed Miss Elphaba was extremely upset when she drank a whole glass of Winkie beer in one gulp.

Boq had never been one to get involved in things, hence him not trying to break up the fight ensuring between the two girls. Therefore, after he was sure Miss Elphaba had disappeared in the crowd he walked up behind Miss Galinda and tapped her shoulder. She didn't respond at first until he tapped her shoulder once more. She jumped slightly and turned around, her face flushed and it looked as if she were about to burst into tears at any second. The second thing he noticed was that her hair was up. It was unlike him not to notice her hair but after the shock of seeing her with Miss Elphaba; it was possible he had over looked the small detail. "Are you feeling alright Miss Galinda?" Boq asked unsure if it was his place to even ask such questions of her.

Galinda looked up at him, for she was shorter than he was by a mere inch or two, and shook her head. "Oh Boq she just left! Just like that. I tried everything and now she's probably off getting drunk all because of damn Coryn. I don't even know what he said to her and I hate him already. I feel like I should be mad at her but I can't help but feel guilty that I let this happen. What if she does something she regrets because she gets drunk? Why did I even invite her to the party? She hates parties!" Galinda said as a few tears escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand before Boq even had a chance to respond. "What was I thinking?" she muttered softly looking at Boq, who looked quite stunned at her outburst.

"Umm… Miss Galinda I just came over to say hello. I guess that now's not such a good time so I'll-"

"No! Please… could you possibly take me to the dorms Boq? With Miss Elphaba gone I don't feel comfortable going alone at such a time in the evening," she said softly not looking him in the eye. Boq, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier. Miss Galinda, the Galinda, was asking him to escort her to her dorm. What more could he want? Well, away from Nessa but if things worked out between them- no! He was planning to far ahead. _'Take it one day at a time,' _he thought smiling.

"Of course I'll escort you. Whenever you're re-"

"Now, if you don't mind leaving the party so early," Galinda responded promptly without waiting for him to finish. She wiped her eyes once more from the few stray tears that had still managed to escape her beautiful blue eyes.

"Alright, after you Miss Galinda," Boq said gesturing for her to move on ahead of him.

"Thank you Boq. And please, call me Galinda. I think we have moved past such titles," she said blushing slightly as she moved forward. At that moment Boq felt like he could've jumped with joy but he restrained himself.

"If you insist Galinda," he said as he followed her to the door of the Ozdust in comfortable silence.


	4. Boq's Victory Dance

**Okay choir camp is over and I'm back. I decided to get an update up as quickly as possible and so I brainstormed until this came out of my brain. It's Gloq fluffyness I guess. I don't know if I'm coherent enough at two am to write a decent description so I'll just let ya read. Thanks to all who have read and rated. Thanks to those who have even read my story this far. I will get some Fiyeraba fluff for the next chapter. **

**_Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I wouldn't be writing this as a way to get out some of the small writing skills I possess in my spare time. If I did I would also be rich... which I'm not so there._**

The odd pair left the Ozdust with minimal attention. Only a select few noticed Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands leave with Boq of Munchkinland, and the one sober enough to transfer the information in their memory smirked taking a small sip of her champagne, one of the only tasteful drinks here. "I'll have to ask Miss Galinda about this new revelation," the girl muttered softly as a tall man came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"You'll have to tell who what sweet heart?" the man asked resting his head on her shoulder. Pfannee turned her head and kissed his cheek smiling broadly.

"Oh nothing darling, nothing you need to worry about yet," she said sweetly taking a final glance at the shutting doors of the Ozdust before taking Coryn's hand silently asking him to dance.

OZDUSTBALLROOM

The walk was quiet for all involved at first. Neither one of them had the courage to start up a conversation with the other. Boq would occasionally steal a glance at Galinda and notice a hint of distress in her eyes that was not normally there. He only assumed it was all something to do with Elphaba but he wasn't quite sure if he was correct or not. It would only seem logical after the argument he had managed to watch from afar but he hadn't heard what it was exactly they were arguing about. She had failed to mention the name of the exact person that had her rambling to him in the first place but once again, all signs led to Miss Elphaba.

About half way through the walk Galinda had given up all hope for conversation and was trying to enjoy the silence. It was quite relaxing after the incident in the Ozdust. Boq wasn't quite bad once you got to know him… or at least got used to his presence. She still managed to feel guilty about leaving Elphaba at the party. She was supposed to be her best friend and then she goes off to leave with a man who wasn't even her boyfriend. In fact, she hadn't even seen her boyfriend all night yet here she was with a man who wanted to be her boyfriend. _'This would be a funny situation if it weren't for the circumstances,' _Galinda thought allowing her lips to curl upwards just slightly.

The silence of the night was broken by the more unlikely of the two, "So Galinda are you and Miss Elphaba friends now?" Boq asked casually as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Well, I guess you could say we are. I mean, we are roommates it would be pointless to continue hating each other wouldn't you think?" Galinda said looking up at the midnight colored sky.

"It didn't seem that way earlier at the Ozdust," Boq pointed out as Galinda stopped walking. Boq continued walking without her until he noticed that she was a few paces behind her. He blushed before walking back to her side once more. He was confused if he should apologize or let her answer. The former of the two was what ultimately won out of the two choices. "I'm sorry Miss Galinda it wasn't my place to ask," he muttered looking down at the ground seemingly interested in his shoes.

"You saw that?" Galinda whispered softly as Boq nodded his head solemnly. She bit her lip, looking as if she was waging an internal battle. She sighed before shutting her eyes. "Miss Elphaba and I encountered some… difficulties with someone from her past. I'm uncertain as to what was actually said between the two but it deeply upset Miss Elphaba. So deeply, in fact, that it led her to drink. I told her to stop and she just shouted at me…" Galinda said softly trailing off. "She didn't even shout at me when we actually loathed each other, it was always mutual I guess," she added.

"That doesn't sound like Miss Elphaba, are you sure the person didn't do anything else?" Boq asked sincerely worried about Galinda's green skinned roommate.

"If there's another green skinned person on this campus just lead the way and I'm sure we can introduce them. They'll be the grandest of friends," Galinda snapped making Boq recoil slightly. She sighed rubbing her forehead at the developing headache. She clutched her purse tightly before continuing to walk with Boq scuttling behind attempting to catch up.

"I'm sure Miss Elphaba will be fine Galinda. She's resourceful and I'm sure that she'll come to her senses and return to your room before tomorrow morning safe and sound," Boq said comfortingly patting Galinda's shoulder. He felt like he was being quite bold at actually touching Galinda but she didn't react to his actions so he brushed it aside to think out later.

"I hope you're right Boq. I hope you're right," Galinda whispered softly as they reached the dorms. She looked up at the familiar building and sighed. The two entered the parlor of the building discovering it was already late. "Well, I guess this is where I have to leave you…" Galinda said as she looked over at the stairs. The atmosphere around them was very awkward reminding Galinda of when she was thirteen and had just gone on her first date in Gilikin.

"Yes, well I hope things get better for you and Miss Elphaba," Boq said taking Galinda's hands and placing his lips upon the top of her hand. His actions were quite bold of one such as himself but once more Galinda did nothing to discourage them.

"It's been a nice evening besides all of the fuss I must say though," Galinda replied leaving her hand in his. She was unsure if she was talking about earlier at the party or the walk with Boq. Frankly, she was hoping it was both. She noticed she had yet to remove her hand from his and did so quickly, blushing. "Well, good night Boq," she said once again turning around to walk up the stairs to her dorm on the second floor.

"And good night to you Miss Galinda," Boq muttered smiling ear to ear. He turned around also leaving the parlor and letting the crisp night air greet his flushed face. He looked from side to side making sure no one was in sight before jumping into the air smiling.


	5. In Her Own Way

**So here's a new update. It's all Fiyeraba fluffyness that I could just bounce in. Actually I don't really like this chapter but I'll let you all be the judge. I seem to have more fun writing Gloq so there might be some of that in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I will update again. I usually don't write a whole chapter in one day but that's what I did today. I didn't really read over it much so I bet there are a few mistakes that I apologize for in advance. So once again because of my lack of a brain at two in the morning I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings. Maybe I'll dream that tonight..._**

Elphaba held onto Fiyero's hand as they left the Ozdust through the back door that she hadn't even known existed. If she had known about its existence before the first incident at the Ozdust she surely would have entered through the back so as not to bring attention to herself the first time. _'It seems every time I go to "the most swankified place in town" it ends up turning into an unhappy memory,' _she thought as Fiyero gripped her hand tighter as they turned a corner leading them through another maze of alleys. "Are we lost?" she asked bluntly, as he stopped attempting to decide which way to go.

"We're not lost! We are simply unsure which way it is to the dorms…" Fiyero said willing himself not to hit himself in the head at his stupidity. Elphaba laughed but said nothing as she put her head on his shoulder.

"We're lost!" she exclaimed into his shoulder. He looked down at the green girl barely shorter than himself with her head on his shoulder in a position that could be mistaken as anything for any passer bys if there were any in the abandoned street. Fiyero seemed confident in his thought that if she wasn't drunk on Lurline knows how many Winkie beers she wouldn't be in such a position in the first place.

"Come on Elphaba, we're not lost," he placed a hand around her waist once again leading her to the right seeing as the left didn't look very welcoming and he could faintly see the clock tower in the distance they were taking. That was obviously a good sign. She didn't protest to his actions, in fact, she actually got closer to him as they walked along, not really talking at all. As they were walking along he noticed a small park, one of the many things the Wizard had brought to Oz from where ever he came from, it had the essentials: two swings, a slide, and Monkey bars for kids to climb. He didn't make much of it, seeing as he saw a small elementary school a little ways off, but he noticed Elphaba's hazy brown eyes make contact with the park and she smiled.

"Oh! Let's play!" she said suddenly taking herself out of his hold on her and running, or swaying, towards the park. Fiyero stood shocked as he watched the drunken green girl run to the park. He shook his head before chasing after her. She went to the swings first, seeing as a small part of her said that Monkey bars were degrading to Animals. She saw Fiyero follow her and take a seat on the swing before she could manage to get herself balanced enough to even consider sitting on the small piece of wood made for a child. As she attempted sitting she swayed to the left, about to fall when Fiyero caught her and set her in the swing. She blushed again, for what might have been the hundredth time that night. "If you weren't here I'm quite certain that I would be in some alley with a broken leg," she said smiling even though she knew it wasn't funny. She was also starting to realize that if it hadn't have been for Fiyero she could very well be in a very bad situation worse than this. At least here, with him, she was safe. Once again, she lost all coherencies as she saw Fiyero looking up at the star filled sky. He hadn't said anything at all besides the fact of them being lost.

Fiyero looked over to see Elphaba staring at him, a thoughtful look over her angled features. "What?" he asked somewhat confused by her actions.

"There's a little green in your eyes," she muttered looking closer at his eyes, leaning forward in the swing to examine his eyes closer. "Wait, that's my reflection," she said bitterly leaning back in her swing, using one hand to hold onto the rope of the swing and the other placed gently on her stomach, which felt ready to implode at any second.

Fiyero chuckled softly just realizing that she would probably not remember a thing that happened in these moments. It was an after affect of the beer, he knew that from first hand experience. "You seem bitter," he said returning his eyes to the sky.

"Wouldn't you be?" she snapped suddenly as she attempted standing from the swing. He got up again and put an arm around her shoulders leading her past the Monkey bars.

"You can't get away from me that easily," he said as they continued their walk to the dorms.

"That's because I haven't tried," she said softly still clutching her stomach.

"And what makes you think you could get away from me? I'm one of the best hunters in the Vinkus thank you very much," Fiyero said in an arrogant tone. Elphaba rolled her eyes causing her to stumble once more. "And besides, you're to drunk to run in a straight line," he added smirking as she hit his arm playfully.

"Drunk I may be, but that doesn't give you any rights to tease me about it," she muttered looking down at the ground.

"But this is such a rare sight. I may never get to see this ever again!" he exclaimed faking excitement. Elphaba rolled her eyes again deciding it wasn't worth the argument. She was actually starting to sober up now, with the lack of alcohol that she could consume. The after affects of the Winkie beer were coming along faster than she would've liked. She knew the side-affects: stomachache, dizziness, vomiting (thank Lurline that hadn't happened yet), and eventually she figured she would pass out. She could only withstand so much of the stuff that she loathed but had drunk on impulse. Now, as the dizziness stage started to come on she wondered exactly why she had lost control. She was no alcoholic. Why had she needed to drink when Coryn decided to comment about…

Fiyero looked over at her and watched her thought process. She was grimacing as if she remembered something that she didn't want to. Then as suddenly as the grimace came it disappeared only to be replaced by one of her beautiful smiles. He had seen her smile earlier, but those weren't the same as this one. She seemed genuinely happy at what ever she was thinking. It wasn't a drunken smile either and he finally noticed that she couldn't walk straight unless he directed her. He sped up the pace knowing that some time in the very near future one of two things was going to happen: she could puke up all the alcohol and pass out, or she could pass out and he would have to carry her the rest of the way there. They were actually nearing the dorms now. Once they had found the road, it wasn't as hard to get to the dorms as he thought. "What cha thinking 'bout?" Fiyero asked attempting to keep her focused on something.

She looked up and he could've sworn he saw tears, but he knew that Elphaba didn't cry. Galinda had said so and she didn't seem like the person to cry at all. So it wasn't the tears that he thought he saw, but the sadness that filled her brown eyes. "My mother…" she muttered softly looking down at the ground. He didn't push her to find out what exactly it was about her mother that she was thinking about that could give such a positive and then negative reaction. "I think she loved me… in her own way I guess. I can't believe I let what he said get to me. Maybe she did love me, maybe she didn't. I can remember this one time, before Nessa was born, that my mother took me out to this tree. A willow tree if I remember correctly. She would always try to keep me occupied with different thing most people wouldn't even dream of. She picked me up, we went through the dropping branches, and we sat in the middle of the tree. That's where she gave me my little green bottle. That was probably the only day I could truly say she might've loved me because after that Nessa was born… and my father blamed me for every thing that happened after that," Elphaba said softly never looking up to meet Fiyero's eyes.

They had finally reached the dorms and Elphaba had fallen asleep on his shoulder after telling her story. He nudged her in the side with his elbow in an attempt to wake her up but she didn't so much as stir. He sighed, picking her up like one would carry a new born infant and surprised himself when he realized how light she actually was. He knew that Galinda never locked her door so he knew that he could easily sneak upstairs with Elphaba in his arms, place her in her bed, and leave without anyone ever even knowing. With that firmly on his mind, he entered the building, climbed up the stairs, and opened the door to room twenty-two without letting the old wood creak. He noticed the window was open allowing a small night breeze to enter the room. Galinda was asleep but she was tossing and turning in her sleep, obviously she was having a nightmare. As quietly as he could he made his way to Elphaba's bed and placed her down into it. She awoke for a moment, unsure of where she was, she started looking around quickly until her eyes met his. "Fiyero…" she whispered before he bent down to her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at this motion and blushed a dark shade of green before her dark brown eyes fluttered shut once more. He delicately moved a strand of ebony hair away from her face and she sighed contentedly in her dreams.

"Goodnight Elphaba," he whispered before leaving the room to go to his own room to manage a few hours of sleep.


	6. Breakfast Pt 1

**Okay this is the new chapter. It's not really that great but it sort of helps lead of up to the big encounter between Elphaba and Galinda so I don't know. Plus Nessa's here and I've never written Nessa... ever. I've also really never written Boq or Fiyero but they came easy seeing they are such loveable guys that you can really connect with... or at least I can. I can seemingly connect with everyone except Nessa so I choose not to write her but I thought I'd bring her in a little bit seeing as we have everyone else. Why can't she be invited to the party? She's always left out but yea... I don't like this chapter and I might not write the next one until family leaves again seeing as family and friends love me this summer when virtually every summer before this one was spent being bored and watching TV but what can you do? Anyway, I'll let you get onto the story considering I'm rambling now and attempting to make excuses for the pointlessness (or maybes nessesity?) of this chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed! It is very much appreciated. **

_**Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings.**_

Galinda continued tossing and turning in her bed for about five minutes before she woke up. She panted slightly as she looked around the room wondering why she had just had maybe the worst nightmare she had ever had, including when she was a little girl and she had had nightmares regularly. A cool breeze hit her sweaty forehead and she sighed, "It was only a dream," she whispered to herself looking over at Elphaba's bed to see her in bed sleeping with the clothes she had given her still on.

A mixture of feelings arose in her as she sat there watching Elphaba sleep. The most prominent one was anger that she was here, the next relief that she was safe, and finally curiosity as to when she had come back to the room. The one that seemed to take over, however, was anger. Violently she threw the covers off her body and walked over to the bed, slapping Elphaba's shoulder causing her roommate's brown eyes to flutter open. "What is it?" Elphaba groaned rubbing her arm where Galinda had hit her.

"What is it? You almost gave me a heart attack that's what it is Miss Elphaba!" Galinda said in a stage whisper seeing the walls were thin and she didn't want to risk waking anybody up at this time of night, or possibly early morning.

"What are you talking about Galinda? I swear, just go back to sleep," Elphaba muttered realizing that she hadn't been covered up like she usually was. She pulled the covers out from under her and slipped into them.

"Me go back to sleep? I sat up all night worrying about you until I fell asleep! It wasn't a very pleasant sleep mind you. You could've gotten seriously injured or worse! You could've gotten lost and not known where you were until it was too late and-" Galinda stopped as she noticed that Elphaba wasn't even paying attention to her ramblings. Elphaba had somehow managed to fall asleep while she had been constantly raising her voice until it was very high pitched. She wasn't even a singer, and she was quite sure that if she had continued on she would've been in some high range notes. She sighed softly before shaking her head. It wouldn't be wise to complain about how scared she was. It was all past and Elphaba was safe. That was all that mattered right now.

With that thought in mind she moved over to her bed and followed Elphaba's example and curling up to go to sleep.

OZDUSTBALLROOM

Galinda groaned softly as she awoke from her slumber for the second time that day. She sat up bringing the covers with her and took a quick look at Elphaba's bed to find, to her relief, that Elphaba still occupied it and that her arriving home had not been a dream. She sighed throwing the covers off her and walking over to her wardrobe as quietly as she could manage. Every time her foot touched the floor, it felt as if the noise were loud enough to wake up the entire building. Each time she would look back hesitantly at Elphaba to make sure she was asleep and sure enough, she was sleeping like a baby.

Finally, she made it to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her plainer blue sundresses. She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door as quietly as she could trying not to wake up her roommate.

She sighed again turning on the water to take a long bath even though she had taken on after the party the previous night. She winced as soon as she heard the water splashing into the empty tub like a roaring waterfall she had seen in the Upper Uplands. She quickly launched herself at the bathtub and twisted the knob promptly turning the water off. Silence ensured in the room as she listened for any indication of movement from within the room. When none came, she walked over to where she had placed her dress. She quickly changed into the blue dress and brushed through her hair pulling it back for the second time in two days; a new record for her seeing as she normally wore her hair down.

Once again, she left the bathroom and slipped on a pair of shoes before leaving the room. Once the door was shut, she wasn't really quite sure where exactly she had been planning on going this early in the morning. She assumed most of her friends were sleeping off the hangover that had come along with drinking spiked punch and there were no classes today so the odds of meeting anybody she knew were slim to none.

She started making her way to the café downstairs that always served breakfast for the early risers of Shiz. Exactly like she expected she hadn't run into anybody she knew in the halls or even in the café itself. It was very close to empty as she made her way to a table and sat with her very light breakfast. She wasn't exactly hungry to say… she just had things on her mind. A certain green-skinned roommate took the top two spots on her list of things to think about. Following close behind was Fiyero and why he hadn't shown himself at the party and Boq. Oh, what was she going to do about Boq?

'_You have no feelings what-so-ever for the Munchkin Galinda. None at all! You are happily with Fiyero…' _she thought as she bit into her apple.

"And that's why you let him hold your hand longer than it was appropriate," she muttered to herself. She decided she was going to give in to the luxury of not having any friends around for some time to allow herself to think and talk aloud to herself.

'_It was strictly platonic. He kindly escorted you home from a party that you were uncomfortable at. That is all,' _she thought trying to convince herself of the notion.

"That's it… that's all it ever _could_ be," she said softly putting down her food and sighing.

"That's all what could ever be Miss Galinda?" a voice suddenly asked causing the small blonde to jump. She looked up from her reverie and sighed seeing Miss Nessarose had wheeled herself up to the table to join her for breakfast. She wasn't the only one who woke up early on weekends… or at least today.

"Oh, it's nothing Miss Nessarose, nothing at all," Galinda said blushing at being caught talking allowed to herself.

"If you say so Miss Galinda," Nessa said mixing some sugar into her tea. For a few moments it was silent as Nessarose continued eating her breakfast while Galinda stared down at her plate, the blushed never quite leaving her cheeks.

"Um… Miss Nessarose, I don't mean to impose but I was wondering…" Galinda trailed off, now having second thoughts about asking Nessa.

"Wondering what Miss Galinda? In order to answer your question I must, surprisingly, need to know the question," Nessa said smiling slightly. Galinda looked up shocked at Nessa's statement. Even thought what she said was true, it unnerved her slightly that she would talk to her in that tone. After all, she _had _brought her and Boq together.

'_But you know that he is clearly infatuated with _you _not_ her _like she should be,' _a small voice in the back of her mind said, sounding strangely like Elphaba. Galinda shook her head to clear herself of the annoying voice that had been taunting her for the entire morning and smiled, still attempting to get the blush off of her cheeks. "Well, I had a question about Elphaba… she was rattled up by something someone said yesterday evening and I was curious as to what could cause such a reaction from your normally put together sister," Galinda said taking a sip of her drink that she had failed to touch all through out her breakfast.

Nessa seemed to think for a minute as she absent mindedly mixed her tea with her spoon. "I don't know exactly. I guess it would depend on the someone in question. She has been able to brush off any insult from a very young age. They have never affected her from what I've seen. Which, really, is for the better considering the things one hears from others," Nessa said frowning slightly, "And I don't think I know anyone here that would know something that might, as you say, 'rattle her up.' It really must have been the affect of something she ate… or didn't eat considering she hardly comes down to eat in the café like a normal sister would, not even to eat with me!"

"What would someone have to know in order to make her act…? I don't know…" Galinda said trying to choose her words carefully. She had a gut feeling that if Nessarose knew that her sister had gotten drunk at a party that she hadn't been attending she would write to that dreadful father of theirs and inform him of the matter, promptly taking Elphaba out of Shiz. It seemed a little far-fetched, even for her imagination, but she just knew that it was a possibility. "To not listen to what someone is saying," Galinda said remembering how Elphaba had ignored her when she had tried to help.

"Well… I'm not sure either. I know she doesn't like to remember things from our childhood in Munchkinland, although I don't know why. Our mother is something she and my father don't discuss, even around me. I never knew her but I've seen old photographs and she reminds me of Elphaba. If it weren't for the green skin I swear she would be an exact replica… I guess in my eyes Elphaba sort of was my mother. I didn't really have anyone to look up to except father and her. Of course I had nannies that took care of me for a while until father started trusting Elphaba more and more until all of my nannies sort of didn't come back one day. I can't remember much about the nannies as I was very young. I just remember Elphaba would help with… everything," Nessa said, a dreamy look crossing her features as she tried remembering her childhood.

Galinda nodded as Nessa finished her breakfast. "So, family then?" Galinda said as Nessa started rolling herself away from the table.

She stopped for a moment and frowned. "Yeah… that's all I could think of. If I'm wrong I apologize in advance Miss Galinda. Now, if you'll excuse me I must be getting back to my room. I think Boq was going to come over to take me to the garden today," Nessa said smiling as she rolled off. Galinda nodded before resting her chin on her hand.

"What am I going to do about Elphaba," she muttered softly shutting her eyes in an attempt to drown away the headache that was caused by the stress of the situation she was in.


	7. Breakfast Pt 2

**Hello all! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I kept of writing and re-writing this part and I just couldn't get it right so I just stopped using the backspace and kept writing and what ever came out I would fix later. So I did just that and this is the outcome. We have some Gloqness fluffy stuff at the end to compensate little beginning part. The Gloq, like possibly stated in the previous chapter, was much more fun for me to write so I don't even know if it fits in with the chapter. Next chapter I'll try to get more Elphaba in. Keep in mind when I decided to write this story that I thought that there would be more Fiyeraba stuff but it hasn't come that way and I'm deeply sorry. I'll try to get to it as soon as I can. Thanks to all of the people who read last chapter and thanks xxDefyGravityxx for reviewing the last chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: Do I own this? Abosolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings.** _

Galinda sighed deciding to think again about her situation. She knew a few things now, one: Elphaba didn't like to discuss family, and two: Coryn had been talking about family around Elphaba last night and so it was obvious that what he had said had something to do with family issues. Now that was out of the way she could go onto other things, like why Fiyero hadn't been at the party. Of course, she hadn't stayed longer than what she had promised Elphaba was the minimum time to stay at the party but surely the two of them would've bumped into each other at some point in time. Maybe he had forgotten, as brainless as he was it was a possibility. She could've not been paying that much attention and he had been there but she hadn't seen him. There were many reasons for why she hadn't seen Fiyero or he didn't go to the party.

While she was thinking, she hadn't realized exactly how long she had been in the small café. Many people were starting to wake up and most were hungry after last night's action. "Well, if it isn't Galinda! I haven't seen you since last night," Pfannee exclaimed sitting down at the table with Galinda. Galinda jumped in her seat frowning as she saw Pfannee sitting with her.

"Neither have I Pfannee. That must make a new record!" Galinda said sarcastically as she put a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Pfannee. I don't know what came over me," Galinda muttered the apology putting her hand on her forehead. Pfannee nodded, also shocked by Galinda's sarcasm, but not by her statement.

"Anyways, I was just talking to Shenshen this morning about you Galinda. Is it true?" Pfannee asked smiling widely. She was just a little too cheerful for Galinda this morning.

"Is what true?" Galinda asked clueless as to what Pfannee was asking. Pfannee glanced over at Boq, who was watching the two of them from a close by table, and smiled wider than Galinda thought one person should ever smile.

"About you and that Munchkin boy, walking to the dorms from the party last night! Everyone saw you," Pfannee gasped dramatically before continuing, "You don't like him… do you?"

"Of course not! It was an act of kindness on his part to take me home from the party after a few… select circumstances allowed me no further time to spend at the party," Galinda said quickly. She blushed before finishing off the rest of her drink.

"If you say so, I would hate for Fiyero to get word of what he did last night though. I mean, I'm not quite sure the poor Munchkin would be able to fend for himself if that happened. Don't you think?" Pfannee asked as she noticed Galinda's face pale from its rosy red to white in mere seconds. It was amusing, really, to push all of Galinda's buttons. After all, if it weren't for her than she would be the most popular girl in school. Of course, being friends with Galinda had its perks, but it wasn't enough. Not for her it wasn't.

Just as Galinda was about to respond, Coryn came from behind and put his arms around the sitting Pfannee. She smiled up at him before kissing his cheek. "Good morning darling," Pfannee said as he kissed her again.

"Good morning Pfannee," Coryn said looking over at the pale Galinda. He smirked before pulling up a chair to join them at the table. "Good morning to you as well Miss Galinda," he said looking her over and smirking.

Galinda took a deep breath before responding, "Master Coryn, if you do not leave this table then I won't be staying any longer."

"What's wrong with you Galinda? He's my boyfriend I'm pretty sure he's allowed to be where ever I am. Besides, I don't see your boyfriend around. In fact, I haven't seen him since last night at the party as well. Why didn't you ask _him_ to escort you to the dorms?" Pfannee said as she watched Galinda get up and out of her chair.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another Miss Pfannee. Master Coryn, please try to stay away from my friends the next time we meet," Galinda said leaving as Pfannee stood up from her seat.

"If you don't want to see him, then you won't be seeing me Galinda. Would you really choose that green freak over me?" Pfannee said, close to the point of shouting.

"Yes, I think I would Miss Pfannee. Now please move out of my way," Galinda said calmly trying to walk past Pfannee but failing miserably. "Miss Pfannee don't do something you'll regret," Galinda said softly trying to convince the enraged girl before her to calm down. Pfannee's face was beat red and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. Before Galinda could react Pfannee's hand was in the air, about to make contact with her face when someone stepped in front of her to stop the enraged girl's hand.

Galinda kept her eyes shut tightly, readying herself for the impact of Pfannee's hand. Instead, she felt a cold hand grab her wrist and walk her away from the scene. "Galinda, are you alright?" Boq asked as Galinda's blue eyes opened. They were outside of the dorms underneath one of the taller trees for shade from the morning sun. She nodded wiping away the tears that had yet to be shed sniffling.

"How did you- I mean, why did you- did you hear… I'm sorry," Galinda, stuttered not making sense of her own questions. She lowered her eyes so she couldn't look at him. Had he heard her conversation with Pfannee?

Boq chuckled, the completely opposite reaction Galinda would have thought from him at that moment. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. "I was over at a table not to far off from where you and Pfannee were having your not so private conversation and I stepped in when it started looking like it was getting dirty. I did it because I care about your wellbeing and didn't think it was healthy to be slapped by Pfannee. And you have no reason to be sorry, so I don't see what has you so upset Miss Galinda," Boq said soothingly as she nodded her head a tear escaping her eyes. Boq wiped it away before noticing that he was very close to Galinda. He quickly took a step back blushing as he did so. Galinda looked over to him before embracing him in a hug. He stiffened at the unexpected gesture but quickly melted at her touch and placed his arms around her, reciprocating the action.

"Thank you Boq, you don't know how much that means to me," Galinda said softly into his shoulder. Boq took a deep breath trying to imprint this moment into his mind forever. The smell of Galinda like wild flowers on a spring morning, how the sunlight hit her hair just right making it seem to glow, how she had hugged him first. It seemed as if the moment would last forever when suddenly Galinda pulled away. "I don't know what I'm thinking. You're happy with Nessarose not me. I have a boyfriend. I'm so sorry Boq," Galinda said backing away from him. Why was she feeling such butterflies in her stomach when she was around Boq? Why was it every time she hugged him she felt as if she could be floating on air?

"Galinda!" Boq shouted as she ran off back inside. He sighed kicking the tree in frustration. He quickly regretted his actions as he felt pain shoot up through his foot and up his leg. He cursed softly to himself as he looked at his watch. If he picked up Miss Nessarose now, he might be able to still take her to the garden and maybe, if he still had the courage that he had at the moment, break up with her. He sighed before stalking off in the opposite direction that his heart had gone, hoping all the while that things would go smoothly with Nessarose.


	8. Hangovers and Talks

**Now this little bit took a while to write and I'm sorry for that. I was kind of stumped if I wanted to end the chapter or continue on with it after I finished it. I decided since I can't post this entire weekend or even write up anything really I decided to stop. Once again this is a 2 AM me so I don't have much to say. Also this weekend I'm initiating plan "Get to Wicked before Julia Murney leaves so skip birthday party and go to NYC instead." It's catchy isn't it? Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and all who read it. I appreciate it a whole bunch and if I could I would give you all cookies. -gives out witch hat shaped cookies- There!**

**_Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings._**

Elphaba groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. She quickly regretted her action, covering her hands over her eyes to stop the blinding sunlight from coming into direct contact with her eyes. "Damn light," she muttered under her breath as she pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to damper the light still managing to reach her eyes. Her head felt like a thousand rocks had just been dumped on her and even though it was a relatively cool day, she was blistering hot. Why? She wasn't quite sure. Usually in her nightgowns, she always remained at a regular temperature. Not today. She was about to fall asleep once again when the sound of the dorm room door slamming shut brought her back to Oz. She groaned again, the only sound that she seemed to be able to make that could perfectly describe her situation, before muttering various curses directed at her blonde roommate.

When Galinda didn't respond to her curse with the usual, "Elphaba! Watch that tongue," she risked lowering the blankets from her head and squinting her eyes open to see her blonde roommate with her back against the door. She looked out of breath and her face colored a bright pink. "Miss Galinda, blushing really isn't befitting on you," Elphaba said bluntly shutting her eyes once again as she began to rub her forehead. Galinda quickly regained her composure before looking over at her green roommate. She was still in the dress she had bought her and her hair was more unruly than she had ever seen it before.

"Hung over isn't befitting on you either Miss Elphaba. Did you plan on wearing your dress to bed or did you just barely make it to the bed in time to collapse?" Galinda questioned as she made her way over to her bed and sat down. Elphaba groaned again as she touched her arm to see if the fabric of her dress was still there. Sure enough, the long black sleeve was still there just as Galinda had said. Galinda smirked as she watched Elphaba collapse on the pillow.

"Could you please close the curtains Galinda? The amount of light in this room is unbearable," Elphaba muttered as Galinda got up shut the curtains. The amount of light in the room reduced almost immediately. Elphaba opened one eye cautiously, and then as soon as she was certain Galinda had shut the curtains she opened the other one and sighed. "Thank you," she said softly leaning her head back on her bed. Galinda didn't respond at first. With Elphaba's eyes still shut, she hadn't seen Galinda come up to her bed. She also hadn't expected Galinda to rip the covers away from her and slap her shoulder. "What was that for?" Elphaba asked her dark eyes opening as soon as she felt the slap.

"For being an idiot that's what!" Galinda replied walking over to her side of the room and sitting on her own bed. Elphaba groaned softly, shutting her eyes once more as she figured all Galinda could do was slap her again. She hadn't thought of how Galinda might react to her outburst from last night, hell, she hadn't even gotten so far as to think of what happened in-between her drinking that third or fourth Winkie beer and now.

"Galinda… I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. Now could we please drop this? I have the biggest-"

"No we will not 'drop this!' You had me worried all night long and then you think it's okay just to waltz right in here in the middle of the night without so much as waking me to tell me you were back! No Miss Elphaba we will not drop this because, quite frankly, there is a lot we have never discussed and it is about time we start discussing because if I'm so much as left in the dark again I swear by the Unnamed God I will make sure you never have a moment's piece ever again!" Galinda said, her voice elevating to a yell by the end of her small speech. Elphaba winced slightly as she listened to the blonde's labored breathing. She dared opening one eye to see Galinda had started pacing somewhere in the middle of her speech. She continued pacing as Elphaba dared standing from the bed and walking to her distressed roommate. She placed a green hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her from moving and to steady herself as she felt as if she were about to collapse on the ground. Galinda looked up to the taller girl, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

The two embraced as Galinda let her tears flow freely now into Elphaba's dress. Elphaba let Galinda get all of her frustrations out as she cried. She knew Galinda was… emotional, but she knew that this was too much for their situation. That or their friendship was stronger than she had originally thought it had been. The thought scared her slightly.

Finally Galinda had stopped crying and had let Elphaba out of her embrace. The green girl stumbled slightly before making her way to the bed again and sitting. Galinda followed her lead and sat on her own bed facing her. It was silent for a few moments before Elphaba spoke. "What do you want to know?" She asked as she started rubbing her forehead rhythmically.

"Why did you act the way you did last night? It was going so well until Coryn came and ruined it. I heard most of the mean things he said, but I don't know what he said when he grabbed you. Why couldn't you tell me then? You didn't have to go and get drunk. What happened last night after you left? How did you get home? Did anything bad happen?" Galinda asked rapid fire. She knew most of these questions were probably personal but she needed answers. This was also getting her mind off Boq, which was good because she couldn't bear dealing with that at a time like this.

Elphaba sighed wondering where to begin. It was all very complicated. Even she didn't understand some of her actions of the previous night. "I couldn't tell you then because you wouldn't have understood. What he said… it just got in my head-"

"But a few months ago you could take any insult thrown at you. Why did this one affect you?" Galinda interrupted immediately regretting her input. _'Good way to insult her in the middle of pouring her soul out to you. Nice Galinda,' _she thought to herself mentally slapping herself.

Elphaba merely chuckled, shaking her head making her head hurt worse. "A few months ago we weren't friends, and those insults had been aimed at my verdigris not my family," Elphaba softly taking a pause to gather her thoughts. Galinda didn't rush her, if she wanted to get anywhere she knew she was going to have to be patient.

"What about your family?" Galinda asked cautiously after the silence was unbearable, at least for her.

"My mother," she sighed as Galinda gasped. Galinda still remembered the time after the Ozdust then. "He said that… she didn't love me. She never did and it was my fault for her dead," Elphaba said softly as Galinda quickly traded beds and sat next to her. She failed to mention the other part of what he had told her simply because she wanted to spare Galinda from pitying her more than she probably did. She didn't take well to other people, even if it was Galinda, pity her.

"But Elphie, I told you that it was the milk flowers fault, not yours," Galinda said taking Elphaba's hand in her own. Elphaba sighed nodding.

"I don't really know what came over me… I was- no, I'm still confused about it. But… I can't help but wonder if he was right. No, not about that Galinda," Elphaba stopped when Galinda was going to speak, most probably saying that it wasn't her fault.

"But Elphie, your mother must have loved you… she was your mother," Galinda said naïvely.

"You didn't know my mother," Elphaba corrected shaking her head. "It could have gone either way with her. I guess what happened last night was my way of trying to forget," Elphaba scoffed mentally scolding herself for her stupidity. "I guess I did forget, just not the thing I wanted to forget," Elphaba said ironically, as she felt her stomach flutter at a small memory of the night before. _'A swing… green eyes? What does that mean?'_ she thought as the memory faded away once again.

"So… how did you get back?" Galinda asked deciding it better to change the subject. It seemed Elphaba wasn't even to sure why she acted the way she did last night.

Elphaba was silent for a minute as she tried to remember. She remembered drinking her fourth or fifth Winkie Beer but after that, everything was fuzzy. How _had_ she gotten back without passing out on an abandoned road in the middle of nowhere? "I-I'm not sure…" she said trying to concentrate on what happened last night. When nothing came up except for a few stomach flutters like the ones she had experience earlier there was nothing. "How did you get home Galinda? If I remember clearly it was quite late when I left you alone," Elphaba said trying to change the subject away from her.

Galinda stiffened slightly at remembering the night before. She took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as she prepared to deal with her own issues now. "Well, if you must know, I left the party shortly after you disappeared. Master Boq was kind enough to also leave the party and escort me back," Galinda said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Elphaba hid her smirk behind a hand as Galinda turned back to glare at her. "Is Miss Galinda in love?" Elphaba said jokingly as Galinda's cheeks flushed.

"I don't know," Galinda responded softly as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, ending the conversation.


	9. Tea Shops

**Yes, I've finally updated. I had a case of writers block along with a strange desire not to write. Inspiration hit me in the form of a tea party that my friend had for her fifteenth birthday. It's her fault this is here so thank her even if she doesn't know it and no one knows her on this site. Anyways, for all of you who've waited I have managed to make this... Fiyeraba! I know! It's a miracle, also thanks to the tea party so she gets more credit than anything. It all came from my brain but without her party it wouldn't have even come to me. I'm also adding more of it to the next chapter and more Gloq, cause I can't get enough of that. I might have to write a Gloq story after this cause those two are just so darn cute together. It's really not Fiyeraba, but it is. I don't know how to explain it. Just read it.So, that's about it. I'm sorry about the wait once again and I thank all of the people who read and reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me. Now, onto the story!**

**_Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings._**

The waitress approached the new customer with a warm smile on her face, of course, it was her job to greet all customers of the small tea shop as such but this one she didn't force the smile on her face. "What would you like to drink sir?" she asked happily as the man looked up from his menu sighing.

"Um, a tea for now," Fiyero said giving the menu to the overly happy waitress. She took it and moved off to retrieve his order. He hadn't known of this small shop until he realized he had passed it by last night unintentionally with Elphaba. Of course, at the time he hadn't noticed the shop considering he had been too busy trying to keep Elphaba on her own two feet but that was beside the point. He really didn't enjoy the atmosphere of the school café and this one was secluded enough he didn't have to worry about being spotted by anyone he knew. Most occupants of the quaint shop had books with them to study and some were just reading in the small little lounge like area in the back where he had discovered they also sold books. In short, it wasn't the normal place he would ever go to actually. He couldn't get away from overly friendly waitresses, but other than that it was very relaxing and different than anything he had ever seen at any of the other colleges he had attended.

'_Just like another someone here,' _the thought came before he could stop it, and frankly, he didn't want to. She was something completely different, and the feeling he got when he was around her was different from anything he had ever felt, even with Galinda. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the blonde's company… well, not entirely, but she was like eating too much candy; you could take it in small doses but eat too much of it and you get sick.

"Sweet Oz I'm thinking in metaphors now," he muttered as the tea was placed before him by the waitress not even realizing he was calling his thoughts by the wrong name. Of course, with the amount of attention he paid in English it wasn't quite a surprise.

"_Ding!"_

The door opened dragging Fiyero away from his racing thoughts as he glanced up to see who had entered the shop. He was quite surprised (and quite pleased) to see Elphaba standing in the doorway in her signature shapeless frock, glasses, and braided hair. She didn't appear to be suffering the symptoms of a hangover but all thoughts of that were quickly pushed away as she took a seat at a table a few seats away from his own table. He watched her, stirring his tea absent mindedly as she ordered from a rather the overly friendly waitress that had tuned down her friendliness upon realizing that Elphaba truly was green. She ordered and the waitress walked away muttering things about not enough sleep making his face break into a grin as he noticed Elphaba rubbing her forehead in a rhythmic manner.

He quickly started wondering how he could approach her without seeming like a complete idiot. It was obvious she would have no memory of the previous night, probably for the better seeing as she probably wouldn't have been comfortable with all that she had revealed last night him last night. They were practically strangers really. The only class they shared together was history, and even then, he had always been forced to sit near Galinda. Technically speaking they hardly knew each other. Last night, however, proved to him that he would very much like to get to know Miss Elphaba more and maybe, in time, get to know her as more than a friend or acquaintance. He was getting a little ahead of himself though, first he had to befriend her which might have been easier in her inebriated state but he was quite sure that now it would be a challenge.

OZDUSTBALLROOM

"Galinda…" No answer. Galinda had locked herself up in the bathroom for over an hour now, and no matter how normal that was it didn't seem like it was an appropriate time to work on one's hair and makeup when no plans were ever said aloud to her about going anywhere. She had cherished the silence of Galinda locking herself up, but after a while, she began to worry. Hence, the knocking on the door until Galinda answered or at least said something. "Galinda, please tell me why you're in there," still nothing. Elphaba sighed running her hands through her hair in a stressful manner that somewhat helped her headache that still had not gone away even with the silence.

Walking over to her bed once again, she pulled out a hair tie she had been using as a bookmark. She made quick work of her hair and placed her glasses on her nose before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She had already changed into a less dressy frock that she had owned before Galinda had kindly given her the one she wore to the party the previous night even though she didn't remember much of it. She made her way to the bathroom door, knocking again even if Galinda wasn't speaking with her at the moment. She couldn't blame her though. She was quite certain she had accidentally pushed a button with mentioning Boq and she was already pissed off with her so it just added to the point of not speaking at all. Great going Elphaba.

"Galinda, I'm sorry about the Boq thing. I was just kidding around… I hope you understand that. I don't think you even care what I'm saying right now, but I wanted to tell you that I was going to go to the tea shop in town for coffee to help with this headache. I'll be back later… I didn't want you to worry like you did last night. I figure you've done enough of that because of me so… I'll just go now," Elphaba finished lamely as she walked out the door to the teashop.

The sun was bright at about midday in Shiz causing Elphaba's head troubles to get worse rather than better. She walked as fast as she could, managing to get the shop in about ten minutes rather than her normal fifteen. Upon arriving in the shop, she noticed it was quite empty like it normally was, hence the reason of it being one of her favorite places in Shiz. She made her way to a table and sat hoping that she would get her normal waiter, Quentin the owner of the shop who had come to know her quite well while she had been here at Shiz. Unfortunately, that was not the case today and a new waitress came to take her order. "What can I get for you?" the waitress asked Elphaba not really paying attention to her at all.

"Coffee, black please," Elphaba replied as the waitress finally seemed to notice her coloring for the first time.

"You're-Um… I mean… I-I'll have that right out," the waitress stuttered walking away quickly. Elphaba sighed rubbing her head in an attempt to stop her headache. It seemed as if the coffee was taking abnormally long, or maybe she was just being impatient. Of course, normally she would have something to keep her mind off the waiting but today she had nothing but a headache and a lingering feeling that she was forgetting something important besides her book. She figured it was after affects of the beer considering her headache had yet to disappear and it was making what could've been a great day absolutely miserable. With Galinda still mad at her, it was turning out to be a perfectly terrible day.

"What brings you here on such a fine day Miss Elphaba?" a voice that sounded oddly familiar asked. She looked up to find Fiyero standing in front of her table. _'Not someone I would've wanted to see here at the moment,' _she thought not saying anything yet. She played absent-mindedly with the sleeve of her dress not really wanting to talk now. If she had had her choice in the matter, she would've preferred not to associate herself with her roommates cute boyfriend. _'Cute? Where the hell did that come from?' _she thought blushing at the thought a little bit frustrated with herself for reasons she didn't really understand.

"I'm waiting for my drink Master Tiggular. I should be asking you the very same question," she replied breaking the few moments of awkward silence.

"Having tea," he said pointing to his table that he had left just seconds ago. Elphaba nodded unsure of why he was talking to her if he was "having tea."

"Then shouldn't you be drinking _your_ tea at _your_ table?" she asked pointedly also pointing at his table. At this, he seemed to blush, or at least get slightly pink and return to his normal color right away. Still, he seemed flustered causing a smirk to place itself firmly on her lips.

"Well, it is strange having tea alone so I was wondering if you would join me at my table. I mean I don't normally have tea but I've heard it's good hangovers so when I found-" Fiyero stopped mid-sentence seemingly more flustered than before. What he had been about to say was, "this place I figured that it would be a place you would come and I was right so I win," but he had gone brainless once again at the worst possible moment.

Elphaba, not being known as smart for nothing, quickly picked up on his motives… well, not his real motives but enough to give her a reason to be paranoid around him. "How did you know I have a hangover? And I prefer coffee on such days Master Tiggular," Elphaba said still playing with the sleeve of her dress. The waitress chose that moment to interrupt them, putting on one of the fakest smiles Elphaba had ever seen, and quickly gave her the coffee and walked away not saying a word. Elphaba sighed let the smell overwhelm her first before taking a small sip smiling. Fiyero watched the small event with a smile on his face as he was reminded of Elphaba last night on the swings for some strange reason. The look on her face was the same when she had seen the green in his eyes. It was really cute, well, if Elphaba would ever admit to being "cute" it would be.

"So are you going to join me?" he asked again when Elphaba hadn't answered his question. If she didn't answer his then he wouldn't answer her for a few choice reasons. The main reason being that he didn't want to give away that he had taken her home last night because one mention of it and she would remember some of it causing awkwardness to ensure. Even though what they were having now could be considered awkward as well.

"You didn't answer my question," she said looking up at him over her glasses.

"Well, neither did you. If you want to know then you'll have to answer mine and then I'll answer you. It's only fair," he said giving her his best smile that usually made girls melt. Elphaba would never admit to melting for a guy or for anyone for that matter, but she knew that the flutters in her stomach were not caused by the coffee or the beer of last night which was already starting to go away. She seemed unphased as she got up from her seat putting her bag on her shoulder and the cup of coffee in one hand.

"There had better be a good answer to my question," she muttered as she made her way over to his table. Fiyero couldn't help but smirk as she walked over. This was going to be an interesting tea time, or should he call it Elphaba time? "Are you coming?" she asked her tone sounding quite annoyed with him. He smiled before making his way over to the table. Whatever it was called, he was going to enjoy it.


	10. Waitress of Wisdom

**Um...you see...school started and I had a severe case of writer's block. I'm sorry that the excuse isn't good enough, but I really did have a severe case of writer's block and I just didn't have the time to write. I've just found time and inspiration! I don't know from what, but there was inspiration and I wrote because I thought it would go away as fast as it came. I don't know when I'll update again. I have part of the next chapter in my head so it's not over yet, but it could be a while. Just a warning. Well, that's all I've got so I'll let you read (finally.)**

**_Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings...which have been pretty wild nowadays._**

"_Galinda, I'm sorry about the Boq thing. I was just kidding around… I hope you understand that. I don't think you even care what I'm saying right now, but I wanted to tell you that I was going to go to the tea shop in town for coffee to help with this headache. I'll be back later… I didn't want you to worry like you did last night. I figure you've done enough of that because of me so… I'll just go now," _Elphaba said through the door. Galinda listened closely for the door to shut behind the verdant girl before emerging from her bathroom hide out. She didn't quite understand why she had felt offended by Elphaba. In fact, she should've know that it was a joke…but it didn't feel like one; not to her. She sighed, wiping the tears that had been coming from her eyes for a while now. She hadn't noticed them. In fact, she had barely noticed Elphaba leaving at all.

She made her way to her bed, but suddenly felt disgusted by the sudden onslaught of pink and instead made her way to Elphaba's bed, sitting down hesitantly as if she was afraid of being caught. However hesitant at first, she quickly warmed to her new surrounding grabbing Elphaba's pillow in a tight embrace and lying down on the bed. She took a deep breath, Elphaba's woody scent comforting her as she tried to sort out why she was acting so irrationally. Boq had a girlfriend, she had a boyfriend, it wasn't meant to be.

"But if it wasn't meant to be then how come I can't stop what I feel for him…whatever that is," she whispered to herself, quite aware of the fact she was alone in the room and that no one could over hear her. She let her statement ring through her head, an annoying buzz that wouldn't seem to go away now matter how hard she tried. Soon, it became tedious to even keep her eyes open and she slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep trying to believe that she was happy the way she was, and that no matter what she felt she couldn't fall for him even if falling sounded better than what she had now…

* * *

"Well, I believe you owe me an explanation," Elphaba said as she took the seat across from Fiyero. Fiyero sat down looking curiously at Elphaba, wondering what he should say. If he said the truth then Elphaba would probably skin him alive, and he quite personally liked his skin still on his body. If he lied badly like he was bound to do, Elphaba could believe him but she might not actually believe him not trusting him completely. If there was the rare chance something came into his brain and he lied like a pro…well, then maybe Elphaba time would be extended.

Elphaba watched Fiyero closely as he seemed to be…thinking deeply about something or another. If she could cause him to think maybe, there was hope for him yet. _'Hope for what? Of course, there's no hope for anything at all,' _Elphaba scolded herself. Her train of thought had gone completely off the track after he came. What was it about him that had her stomach feel like it wanted to bounce joyfully out of her? What was it about him that had her unable to think straight? And why was he now grinning? As he noticed her staring at him he took a sip of his tea, promptly attempting not to look like an ass by spitting it out back into the cup. As he swallowed, he made funny faces that were…endearing? Was that the word to describe his dark blue eyes shutting as he tried to swallow the vile liquid?

Elphaba stifled a chuckle behind her hand as he tried to regain some dignity by sitting up straighter in his chair. "What's so funny? Is my misery that funny? Should I go run into a wall for your amusement then?" he muttered sarcastically still trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Why had he even ordered tea? He didn't even like tea very much, especially not cold tea.

"I'm sure you've ran into plenty of walls without my consent what's one more to add to the list going to hurt any way?" Elphaba said covering her attempt to laugh with a smirk before delicately sipping her coffee like she imagined Galinda and her "friends" did.

Fiyero seemed like he was going to protest, but he quickly shut his mouth, blushing a bright red color. He muttered something unintelligible, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you?" Elphaba said giving Fiyero a curious look.

"I said it was an acciden the first time, and I was drunk the other four times," he said louder this time. Elphaba couldn't hold it back anymore as her laughter filled the small tea shop causing a few customers to stare for a moment before shaking their heads and returning to their books. Fiyero smiled, watching as the smile from last night graced her lips once more. She calmed herself as quickly as her outburst had come, a few strands of hair escaping the now loose looking braid.

"What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" she asked sarcastically as Fiyero shook his head, answering her question and bringing himself back to reality in one motion.

"No, it's just..." he reached across the table, gently placing the strands of hair behind an emerald ear. Her face darkened in color as she pushed her glasses up higher upon her nose.

"Oh," she whispered as the flutters quickly returned in the pit of her stomach. In any other situation she would've probably snapped the offenders head off...but now she wasn't quite so sure what to do anymore. She looked down at her coffee which really wasn't helping much anyway. It seemed the silence went on forever before she lifted her gaze to meet Fiyero's. Her blush darkened as she quickly got up and out of her chair. "I-um...I have to go now," she said quickly, getting her things and leaving the proper amount of money on the table before practically running out of the shop before Fiyero could say anything.

"You didn't finish your coffee," Fiyero said, placing his head in his hands. "Step one: flirt shamelessly with no class whatsoever, completed."

"Would you like some more tea sir?" the waitress said sneaking up upon the table after seeing the episode.

"No-I...I think I'm going to go now, but thanks anyway," he sighed leaving a generous amount for the waitress.

The waitress took the money, watching as he walked off in sadder spirits than when he first arrived. "I'm sure it'll all work out in the end," the waitress as he was about to walk out the door. Fiyero looked back to see the young woman smiling.

"And how can you be so sure? Hell, I don't even know what I want anymore!" Fiyero exclaimed still waiting at the door.

The waitres looked up from her work, seemingly confused. She sighed, shaking her head as a giggle escaped her lips. "Go after her brainless!"

Fiyero was slightly offended and confused before realizing the stranger was right. He turned quickly running out of the shop. He was a few paces away from the shop before turning back and going into the shop once more, the little "ding" of the bell announcing his arrival. "Thanks!" he shouted into the shop before running off, following his trained hunting eye as he spotted a small green speck in the distance. He smiled before speeding up ignoring the annoyed glances by passer bys as he ran through out the streets of Shiz. Maybe this time he wouldn't screw up. Maybe, just maybe he finally knew what he wanted.


	11. Naps for All!

**See what happened was...I got nothing. I just forgot about this to be completely honest. I would also like to say this chapter would've come sooner if I hadn't lost everything that had been on my lap top. That was just a big downer. But now I'm back, and I'm going to try and finish what I started...so if anyone still cares to read...go on and have fun!**

****

_**Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. By now the point should be understood...**_

"Stupid stupid stupid

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Elphaba muttered walking as fast as she could away from the teashop. She held onto her bag, trying to make sure it would not slip off her shoulder and slow her down. "Having tea" with that man did not include him touching her hair. No one touched her hair...well...Nessarose did as did Galinda but that was it. She simply wouldn't allow it. Not that anyone particularly wanted to touch her hair. Not many people wanted to touch her at all, but that was beside the point.

One might say, Elphaba was really confused. She wasn't quite sure what was going on with her, she wasn't sure what had even happened the previous night. _'That's it,'_ she thought turning the corner coming upon a park that had seemed vaguely familiar. _'It's the confusion that's making me like this. That's all, nothing to worry about Elphaba.'_

She tried to keep that in mind as she walked passed the park, trying to ignore the feeling of déjà vu. Instead of passing by, however, she walked back to the park again. Monkey bars, swings, slides, the basics of a park. She looked around trying to figure out why this suddenly stood out to her now. She walked slowly over to the swings, the feelings coming back in her stomach again. "What the hell?" She asked as she sat down on the small piece of wood.

"This is crazy-"

"Not exactly." There it was. His voice interrupting her thought process.

"What do you want?" The question would've been considered innocent, if not for the edge of annoyance laced within her voice. Fiyero took his place beside her, holding on to the ropes as she rocked herself back and forth not quite leaving the ground.

"To apologize for my actions for one. They were inappropriate and I should've never tried to attempt aiding your vision by moving your hair behind your ears," Fiyero responded smoothly sounding as if he had rehearsed for hours when it had only been about five minutes since they had left the teashop. He had not actually rehearsed. Instead, he had actually thought up a reason for his actions and was going to stick to it. He couldn't tell the truth, that was for sure. He wasn't quite sure how she would react to him just wanting to touch her hair.

"Aiding my vision?" She repeated the excuse to herself wondering how that even made sense.

"Yes," Fiyero said, nodding his head to further the statement.

There was silence between them as Elphaba continued trying to come up with why this whole scene seemed familiar. She glanced up from looking at her boots to find Fiyero staring at her again. One eyebrow raised as she watched him look away. Suddenly, it all seemed to come back. The drinks, the dancing, Fiyero…Fiyero! "Sweet Oz," she muttered collecting her things once again. Her cheeks were steadily growing a darker green as she started pacing. Fiyero watched with vague interest. Did she figure it out herself?

"You took me home last night?" Fiyero could hear a hint of distress in her voice.

"It's not as bad as it sounds-"

"Sweet Oz what was I thinking!"

"Well this is a better reaction than what I thought I was going to get," Fiyero mused aloud as he watched the green girl pace back and forth in front of him. Suddenly, her mouth flew open and a green hand met his shoulder in a rather painful slap. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You should've told me so I could chew you out properly instead of make conversation with you over cold tea," she said in something between a growl and a hiss.

"Why would you chew me out? I just took you back to your dorm!"

"No you did not 'just take me to my dorm,'" she added the air quotes which made Fiyero hold back chuckles. "What now?" She exclaimed, obviously frustrated that "chewing him out" wasn't going as well as planned.

"Air quotes?" He asked before a hand made contact with his head this time. "Ow!" He exclaimed putting a hand to his head rubbing it gently.

"That one was for being an idiot," she said as she stopped her pacing. She bit her lip, seemingly trying to think something over. Fiyero waited patiently, still rubbing his head in a vain attempt to make her feel guilty for hitting him. "What did I say to you?" she asked softly quite different from the previous annoyed and angry Elphaba.

"Well first you fell on the ground at the Ozdust. Then, if I remember correctly, we went out the back exit where you almost killed yourself a few times. After that we got lost and we came here once getting on the right track and you tried to get on the swings and said I had some green in my eyes. And just before you passed out you said something about a willow tree and your mom and how she might've loved you which I think is bullshit because I think it's a mother's job to love their child without question. Green or otherwise," he said watching her face grow from the extremely dark shade of green to an almost sickly shade. Did she just pale?

She bit her lip, shaking her head before walking off. Fiyero was startled for a moment, a confused look coming upon his handsome features before he got up and started following her fast pace. "Forget anything I said Master Tiggular. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing," she explained as the came closer to Elphaba's dorm room.

"But-"

"And I never want this to be mentioned again is that clear?" She asked, her tone quite threatening.

"Elphaba-"

"Is. That. Clear?" Fiyero glared at her for a moment, both stopping just short of the door leading into the girl's dorms.

"Crystal," he responded as she turned around. Elphaba walked into the dorm quickly, leaving Fiyero standing at the front of the building with nothing else to do. He looked up at the second story, knowing that one of those window's was Elphaba's. He quickly turned around, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked. Maybe she would see things his way if he gave it time. For now, he was going to go take a nap in his dorm. He hadn't gotten much sleep anyway.

* * *

Elphaba wandered up to her room, quickly closing the door behind her. That had been an unsuccessful trip to say the least. Her headache was still going strong and now she had another reason for it to get even worse. She could still only vaguely remember what had been done last night. The clearest thing for her was his face, the way he looked after her, the way he held her. That was it. The mentions of her mother had made her defensive again, and she had needed to separate herself from him.

Sighing, she threw her bag at the foot of her bed before figuring she might as well sleep some more. All of that running away had been more tiring than she realized. She quickly took off her boots, slipping into her bed. She tried to get in her usual spot, she felt something in her way. She glanced at the bed for the first real time, finding a small lump directly in the center of her bed. Lifting the blanket, she revealed a sleeping blonde curled up into a ball. "Galinda?" She questioned, wondering why the blonde was in her bed.

Galinda didn't respond at first. Instead, she curled up even further into her little ball without even waking up. Elphaba sighed, poking Galinda's shoulder in an attempt to wake up the sleeping blonde. "Ten more minutes Momsie," she heard Galinda whine, her hands reaching our for the blankets. Elphaba held back laughter by biting her lip giving the blanket back to Galinda's small hands. Galinda snuggled further into the bed as Elphaba sighed going over to the very pink side of the room. She pondered just kicking Galinda out of her bed, but she didn't want to disturb her more than she already had.

With another mournful sigh, Elphaba somehow managed to get under the pink covers wondering how Galinda even managed to fall asleep surrounded by such bright colors. She wasn't complaining though, as she pulled the covers over her head in a similar manner Galinda had been sleeping earlier before she had disturbed her. With that accomplished, the dark quickly surrounded Elphaba, giving her the requirement to doze off in Galinda's bed.


End file.
